Guilt at New Crystal City
Scramjet's voice announces over broadband, "This is the shuttle Mailed Fist, reporting in. Just got back with a fresh load of energon, so get the dockworkers--wait. We got contact. It's hostile! Oh, slag, it's GUILTOOOOORRR--" BOOOOOOOMMMM *sshhhhhhhhkkkkkk* Guiltor says, "All too easy." Quickswitch says, "N-no way.." Runamuck says, "Heh, heh, Guiltor? Can I ask you question?" Guiltor says, "Anything you say is unlikely to be of significance, Runamuck, but I will humor you this one time." Runamuck says, "How do you keep kicking so much aft like you do you? Seriously, you die just to come back badder than ever." Guiltor says, "Ha ha ha. You may be right. You will see for yourselves... once I attack your city on Earth." Quickswitch says, "Oh.. --shut up!!" Runamuck says, "Heh-heh-heh. Guiltor, do you know what I regret?" Guiltor says, "The fact that I have no interest in you should answer that question." Sideswipe says, "Not being made a femme?" Runamuck says, "I regret not having TP for afthole." Compile says, "?" Guiltor says, "You don't have an afthole, Runamuck... YET." Runamuck says, "If I did, I could make pictures of you from it." Quickswitch says, "Hey, how do you keep coming back like that?" Guiltor says, "If you join us, Quickswitch, you will know how." Runamuck says, "He clearly makes TP from afthole!" Quickswitch says, "Stop talking slag to me!" Guiltor screams past on his way to New Crystal City's spaceport! You fly downward to the NCC Spaceport NCC Spaceport Very large and flat, like the NCC spaceport always has been, there remains the room for spaceships and aircraft of all shapes and sizes to land and take off, whether they're equipped with VTOL or not. The large hangers, warehouses for incoming supplies, and maintenance stations are still there, although now they seem to mostly exist on the northwest edge of the area. Where once the runways were silver Cybertronian, an impurity has been added to give the whole area a frost-blue tint. Also new are the rows of sharp, jagged, upward pointing structures to the north and south that crowd together enough to make passage difficult without flight. Beyond the southern border that these provide is the sparkling ocean, and far behind the north edge, the distant peak of Mount RLyeh can be spied. Past the hangers and warehouses is the raised structure of the Command Center, set atop a maze of metallic supports that appear to the eye no sturdier than dandelion fluff, but in fact are more than sufficient to serve as support for the Empire's commanders while at the same time cushioning it from the vibrations caused by the activities of the spaceport. Several passages wind their way beneath the Command Center, allowing individuals access to the Spinal Pathway without having to first pass through the nerve center of the city. Guiltor says, "Nice spaceport. I think I'll destroy it." Compile says, " I am the great Cornholio. I need TP for my Afthole. YOu have TP, TP for my afthole hehehe? " Scrapper says, "What?!" Sixshot descends from the Earth Orbit. Sixshot has arrived. Runamuck says, "Quickswitch, I want a truce with you. Help me take down this... this Guiltor and I will not mock you anymore." Compile arrives from Mount R'lyeh to the north. Compile has arrived. Dreadwind emerges from the brains of the beast: the NCC Command Center to the northwest. Dreadwind has arrived. Onslaught emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Onslaught has arrived. Brawl emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Brawl has arrived. Swindle arrives from Mount R'lyeh to the north. Swindle has arrived. Fury has arrived. The entire spaceport is lit up with purple energy weapons fire from numerous emplacements and dozens of gumbies. And yet none of them seem able to halt the advance of... GUILTOR! The bizarre amalgam seems to streak around all of them, and laughs as he fires a round from his shoulder artillery into a fuel tank, blasting it open. "Is this all you can muster to defend your city, Decepticons!? I am disappointed!" Scrapper emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Scrapper has arrived. Brawl pounds along after Onslaught, hurrying on his mission to go punch Guiltor in his stupid mouth. Onslaught turns toward Swindle and Brawl as the three Combaticons emerge into the area of the spaceport. "Combaticons! The foe is now within our grasp but let us show this intruder the real power of the Decepticon Empire! Now, merge into Bruticus!" Fury has let go of harassing Brawl, and zooms after the other Decepticons. More for curiosity's sake than anything else. The form of a plunging starfighter glowed hotly at its fore, orange quickly melting away to cooler whites as the atmosphere was left behind in its descent. Sixshot had used an alternate route for expediency, figuring the extra burn of energon would be worth it upon his arrival. It wasn't any and every fight that left the thrill of unexpected anticipation, this one just might add the spice to the otherwisely boring fare. The intruder was quickly sighted on the various readouts, and targets locked for immeadiate interception once he drew nearer. Dreadwind trudges down from the command canter, what a surprise he's been assigned to defence duties, he really should have intercepted the invader in the air but then he just didn't quite have enough motivation to get going, at least he's here now. He looks skywards, "Well it's not like i didn't see that this was going to happen. Disappointment? You get used to that pretty quickly." Swindle trundles along, trailing the other Combaticons, his mysterious hovercart in tow. "Err, Onslaught, one nanosec," he murmurs, looking around for somewhere to hide his crate. "Gah, of all the times..." He starts digging a hole in the ground with his bare hands. "Makin' a foxhole?" asks Brawl. "Need an entrenchin' tool? I got one. You want one?" Sunder has arrived. Onslaught strides over, takes hold of Swindle by the back of his neck, and hauls him upright. "The city is under attack and must be defended!" He releases Swindle's arm once the Combaticon is standing up before turning toward where Guiltor stands. "Now, we merge, and show our power!" Onslaught shouts, "Combaticons, MERGE to form Bruticus!" With a shudder of metal, the Combaticons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Bruticus! Bruticus has arrived. Brawl has left. Onslaught has left. Swindle has left. "That's just weird," Fury says, more or less under her breath, at the formation of the gestalt. Scrapper rushes into the area, sprinting. The normally laid back and relaxed Constructicon has lost that thanks to his masterpiece, New Crystal City itself, being endangered by this monster. While Scrapper recognizes full well that the chances of Guiltor doing any serious harm to the city is minimal - he /has/ seen him in action before, after all - the worry still lingers in his processors. Scrapper screeches to a halt next to Fury, gawking at Guiltor. "Nothing weird about it," he mutters. "But it might be what we need to capture us Guiltor once and for all." Sunder is alarmed that Guiltor has invaded NCC. It is a good thing Bruticus is here. "How dare you invade our city!" the Sweep shouts angrily, "You will pay for your insolence!" Mostly he's angry at what happened to Arachnae at Guiltor's hands. Compile heard that Guiltor is here in NCC and came to help kick his tail. Especially since he hurt NAe, and that was almost as bad as hurting Soundwave and then adding insult to injury, makign a hologram of Soudnwave. "I so want his head," he says to no one as he races with the others and spots the gathering of Decepticons, which happens to include Bruticus. "Oh this is goign to be a smackdown." he comments as he loosk and powers his weapons. "So, who is this Guiltor and why do we want him?" Fury demands, putting her hands on her hips. Guiltor puts his hands on his hips, laughing uproariously as he watches the Decepticons assemble. Even the merging of Bruticus doesn't faze him. "Oh, I'll pay, will I? Well, then, little Decepticons, make me pay! That is... if you CAN!" Guiltor then charges right into the middle of the Decepticons, and the various weapons systems at his disposal go NUTS as he fires all of them at once, lashing out with beams of various types and destructive power across the entire port! Runamuck soars down into view from the skies above. Runamuck has arrived. Runamuck runs into the heat of the battle, "Heh-heh. The Battlecharger is here!" He doesn't know that he just signed his own death warrent. Scrapper shoots Fury a quick look before returning his gaze to Guiltor himself. "Guiltor's this... well we think he's a Quintesson agent. He's got many of the same internal mechanisms as Lord Megatron had. And, I'm guessing from his outward appearance, that Optimus Prime had as well. He..." Scrapper hesitates, trying to find a proper description. "He tries to play around with people's minds. It's hard to describe, but he me- ah, look out!" Scrapper suddenly blurts, lunging to the side. An explosion roars where Scrapper had been standing. A beam of energy had struck the spot, sending the Constructicon skidding across the heavy metal plating of the spaceport. "Blast it! Bruticus, this is Scrapper. Do you read me, Bruticus?" Dreadwind stands silently watching as the over eager Decepticons rush headlong to get involved in the battle, "Foolish, rash, no planning, little organisation, we're all going to destroyed piecemeal, knowing Guiltor he'll probably leave me to suffer, waiting till i'm the only one still standing, either that or Bruticus is going to 'accidentally' step on me." Dreadwind looks at Fury, "Because he's apparently scary or some such nonsense, just another tool of the Quintessons like the Seacons." Bruticus stacks up one piece on top of another, locking together as Vortex and Blast Off show up from the background to complete the merging. He rises from a kneeling posture to his full eighty-foot height, orbital-bombardment laser cannon clenched in his right hand. "GUILTOR," booms Bruticus as his mouthplate snaps up over his face and his visor descends and seals across. "YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE." He takes a thunderous step forward, then another, the ground reverberating with each impact. "BRUTICUS WILL EXPUNGE YOUR QUINTESSON STINK." He raises a foot to try to catch Bruticus under it and break his small body... but for some reason he's not going straight for the kill. He seems to be more trying to cripple and pin Guiltor. You evade Bruticus's Stomp and Grind attack. The littlest Seeker screeches like a harpy, and launches herself into the air. Always more fun to fight as a jet. Runamuck tries avoid whatever Guiltor is throwing at him and cringes for a couple seconds as he readies his friction rifle. "Guiltor, you are not allowed to mess up my plans for becoming a top Decepticon commando! Galvatron obviously entrusted me to this postion because I am a worthy candidate!" He fails to question why Galvatron is not here to defend his loyal Decepticons. "I don't think we should kill this one. Just scrap him enough that he stays online but can't move." He pulls the trigger of his rifle and is prepared to be slaughtered. Runamuck strikes you with Friction Rifle for 4 points of damage. Runamuck's Friction Rifle attack continues to sear away at you, doing 2 damage. Runamuck's Friction Rifle attack wears off at last. Dreadwind's head droops as Fury makes the carefully reasoned decision to charge headlong at Guiltor, he however decides to move to the far side of the spaceport or at least far enough away so that Bruticus doesn't have any accidents, as he trudges away he does however point an arm in the direction of Guiltor his wrist weapon flares briefly. "Don't they realise that it's all so futile we can't win and even if we do now, we're still going to lose." You evade Dreadwind's Single wrist blaster attack. "I thought I smelled the stench of a five-faced, tentacled slimeball," Sunder growls, as the monstrosity's attack hits him, but barely fazes him. "But I intend to expunge that foul aroma!" He warms up his headcannon, then fires at Guiltor. "I hereby pronounce you...INNOCENT!" A twisted smile appears on the Sweep's bearded face. Sunder strikes you with Headcannon blast for 4 points of damage. Sixshot hadn't brought himself close enough to be caught by the initial blast of weaponry, far out enough so that he could easily avoid the streaks of energy that peeled past him to vanish into the heavens. The chatter over the radio was thick, and he made up his own mind about his part to play in this. He'd do what he was best at, and that was wreaking destruction. No more time lost, the sixchanger opened up his blasters, the concussive blasts timed as he dove in to strike before he banked, avoidng crashing directly into Guiltor as he did. Sixshot used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) The tiny decepticon crumples down into an even smaller jet. Sixshot strikes you with Concussion Blaster < medium level > for 8 points of damage. You evade Fury's 20mm cannon attack. Bruticus easily shrugs off the shot from Guiltor, the blast only leaving a faint burn on his thick armor, before he stands up again and lumbers forward toward the reanimating warrior. "BRUTICUS NOT KILL YOU BUT BRUTICUS NOT GO EASY ON YOU!" The towering gestalt warrior spreads his arms out to either side before trying to slap them down on either side of Guiltor. Guiltor easily darts under Bruticus's stomping foot, rushing past him. He dodges the fire of countless faceless gumbies, but Sunder and Runamuck are luckier. Sunder's blast rips across his chest, scorching it somewhat, and Runamuck's friction rifle causes his joints to throw off sparks like crazy but he just keeps going. "Hahaha, judge not, lest ye be judged, Sunder!" Guiltor calls back. "And I am certain that YOU would be guilty of a great many things." Guiltor's body leaps up into the air, then he lands... right in front of Dreadwind. "You say your life is pointless, Dreadwind. Then why bother resisting?" His strong hands reach to grab Dreadwind's skull to crush it like a vice. The intense pressure should be excruciating if Dreadwind doesn't move? "Just let death take you. It will be easier..." You strike Dreadwind with I'm Squishing Your Head. Scrapper slowly picks himself up off the ground. He's singed from the explosion but still going. Scrapper forces himself to his feet and runs towards one of the radio communications towers that litter the spaceport. To a human it would resemble an electrical tower, though there are no cables connecting it to anything else. There is, however, a large satellite dish. Scrapper activates his flight systems and streaks up to the top, landing on the small maintenance platform. Taking his tool box out of subspace, Scrapper spares a glance downwards towards where the Decepticons and Bruticus battles Guiltor. He is no fan of Dreadwind, but he hopes the Decepticon pulls through nonetheless. "Come on, Scrapper," the Constructicon urges himself, "Don't mess this up when it actually counts." Ripping off the maintenance panel, Scrapper begins fiddling with its innards. Compile looks as he is hit by the attack from Guiltor and he grunts and nods to Scrapper and heads for the shuttle... And it looks like Compile is retreating from the fight. However, he is not retreating, no no no no no no, he is rigging the shuttle up to be hooked to the Spaceport's Radio Tower, for a nice ... attack. Or will it be an explosion, or will it be cool? Or... well it could be almost anyting, since it is Compile and Scrapper jury-rigging this. "Scrapper, you do know it will be a one shot attack right," he says. "And in doing this, we could possibly harm our own troops, ourselves and Guiltor all at once. Thinking, Compile looks and smirks, "Although this is goign to be cool, no matter what the outcome is." Fury strikes you with Firebomb for 6 points of damage. Fury unleashes her Firebomb attack on Guiltor and Dreadwind, striking Dreadwind and Guiltor. There's another furious screech from Fury. She zips around like an angry sparrow. And suddenly Guiltor and Dreadwind are both splashed with flame. Guiltor was also struck by Sixshot while squishing Dreadwind's head, but despite taking noticeable damage he did not react. Dreadwind stares at Guiltor, his dull miserable optics never wavering even as his head starts to buckle, "Resistance? It's not as if i have any choice, life is amazingly adaptive and enduring, no matter how many battles i've been in i've survived. I'll only end once the universe has finally finished torturing me, considering what i've already gone through i doubt your the end, this is far too quick." As Fury decides to aid Guiltor or maybe herself by offing both of them, Dreadwind attempts to punch a hole in Guiltor's chest, as he burns he commennts dryly, "See what i mean." Dreadwind strikes you with punch for 5 points of damage. Runamuck smiles as his friction rifle does its work. He follows through with another shot. But the silly Battlecharger did not changer cartridges so the blast, if it hits, is weaker. "Runabout better get legs for this!" He tries to run behind Fury, so she is his sheild. "Fury, I will provide cover fire!" You evade Runamuck's Friction Rifle attack. The Sweep rises into the air, picking a vantage point by which to snipe at Guiltor--to avoid hitting his comrades. He pulls out and aims his disruptor rifle. "Your days are numbered, Quintesson-Spawn!" Sunder shouts. Sunder strikes you with disruptor for 4 points of damage. Bruticus glares at Guiltor malevolently -- the gigantic super-soldier hell-bent on one task and one task alone: annihilation. He twists his torso, optics tracking Guiltor's every movement relentlessly -- until Fury flickers across his path of vision. Bruticus instinctively reaches out with a giant gauntlet, trying to snatch the mini-jet from the air. "WHERE IS MY MONEY, FE-MALE?" He booms. Bruticus succeeds in grasping Fury, throwing her off-balance. Runamuck says, "Ah, aftmunches. I missed that shot." He puts his friction rifle away. "Heh, Fury, protect me!"" The Goblin jet gives a whoop of surprise, as she's snatched out of the air like a fly in a kung fu movie. "I don't even have any money!" She protests. "I just got here from Cybertron, you idiot. UNHAND ME!" <> Scrapper transmits back to Compile over the shortwave Decepticon broadband. He's fiddling with wires and cables himself on the tower, frantically working. His fingers slip and he audibly curses, forcing himself to calm down and do this right. He sets the radio transmitter to overload, drastically shifting the frequency of the transmissions. He hopes that this will result in the EM blast being fired in the direction the satellite dish is pointing in. But if the dish can't handle the power output it'll just overload and explode in a massive EMP. This will also hit Guiltor, but have the unfortunate side effect of hitting everyone else as well. <> Scrapper transmits. He squirms back out of the maintenance panel and glances at the fight. The hell is Bruticus doing to that unknown Seeker?! "Guiltor, Bruticus! Focus on Guiltor!" he shouts, cupping his hands to his faceplate. He then points at Guiltor. Guiltor remarks, as they are blanketed in flames, "You are right, of course, this is not the end for you. The worst thing I could do to you, Dreadwind, is allow you to live so that you may continue your pathetic, worthless life." Guiltor takes the punch from Dreadwind without so much as a grunt, but willingly releases him anyway. And then, disruptor bolt sizzling against his armor, Guiltor turns towards Runamuck. "Ah, I believe I promised to install an aft-hole on you, earlier. Well, my friend--" He raises his arm cannon aiming straight at the Battlecharger. "You're about to get one!!! FUSION CANNON! DESTROY HIM!" A horrendously bright energy bolt surges out of the cannon for the poor, unsuspecting Battlecharger. Will he survive the horrible pain and agony of a direct hit, or will he be lucky? You strike Runamuck with Fusion Cannon. Runamuck coughs, "Life's a glitch and Bruticus is her pimp!" as he gets cannoned. "I HATE BEING ATTACKED!" He then transforms and revs his engine and tries to crash at full speed into the right foot of Guiltor. Runamuck falls to the ground and turns into a white Pontiac Trans-Am. My Little Pony! Galaxy sparks as he does and leaves behind some mech fluid! You evade My Little Pony! Galaxy's ram attack. (Editor's Note: Look, Runamuck turns into a My Little Pony!) Compile looks as he hears what Bruticus says, and just blinks, <<... When did Bruticus become a pimp?>>he asks and nods, <> he says over the radio as he finishes up the cable and heads out of the shuttle, looking for Sunder with some odd cables in his hands. With Guiltor busy trying to explode Runamuck, Sixshot had no compunctions about waiting his turn. Streaking in low, he shifted with one smooth bound into the lupine like beast, wings allowing him to glide to the ground before nimbly darting in to try and get a piece of Guiltor himself, claws raked and teeth bared, he darted in to tackle a bite from the other. "Let's see if you taste as good as an Autobot!" Hopefully Bruticus wouldn't happen to oh, step on him whilst underfoot. Falling foward onto all fours, Sixshot stands poised as a winged wolf, claws and teeth at the ready. You evade Sixshot's evisceration attack. Bruticus raises Fury to his face. "DOES BRUTICUS HAVE TO SLAP A FE-MALE?" he demands in stentorian tones. "DOES BRUTICUS HAVE TO PUT HIS RINGS..." his voice trails off as he seems to lose his train of thought: what is happening of course is that the other four members of Bruticus' collective mind are shouting down Swindle and swaying control of Bruticus' intellect back to the task at hand. He releases Fury and turns back down to Guiltor. "BRUTICUS WILL TALK TO YOU LATER," he booms, reaching for Guiltor to try to seize him and crush him into immobility. "BRUTICUS WILL FIRST CAPTURE GUILTOR." Bruticus strikes you with Iron Grip for 39 points of damage. As Dreadwind is released he slumps to the ground dejectedly, yeah he knows he's beaten, beaten by life each and every day and the pointlessness of the seemingly eternal struggle, one from which noone will release him, "You are correct my life is useless and utterly futile and yet it continues ever onwards, alone into the dark tortures of life. The real question is why you bother to follow what you're told to do, you exist for a purpose that once achieved will destroy you, why rush to your doom, why the effort? It is much better to sit and wait for the inevitable." Oh, squoze. If Fury's optics could bulge, they would. That didn't go well. But she zips up out of reach, fuming to herself. Sunder hears the shortrange communication and springs to action. He heads down to the shuttle and grabs the cables that Compile is handing out to him. Then, he flies over to where Scrapper is. "I believe you asked for these," he states. "I hope this plan of yours works." Scrapper gratefully takes the thick cables in his hands, "Excellent work, Sunder," he says gratefully. He ducks down and, within moments, is half buried in the maintenance hatch, fiddling around with the cables and presumably attaching the power cables to the tower's mechanisms. "Sunder, when I give you the word," Scrapper's muffled voice can be heard, "Use the controls to point the satellite dish towards Guiltor and then throw the main switch!" Bruticus helpfully holds Guiltor out towards Scrapper. Guiltor laughs as he spins out of the way of Sixshot's snapping jaws. "And the one-robot army fails to impress! Ha. This has been quite easy. I knew that it would be a waste to call in the Seacons, I have this situation--" THWAM! Bruticus's hand slams him down to the ground like a giant flyswatter, but Guiltor is amazingly not knocked out by the powerful attack. Instead, he writhes and wriggles in an effort to escape. "You... don't... seriously... believe... you can... contain me, do you!? What are you... doing!?" He glances Scrapper, and he looks half-curious, half-enraged. Springing back and away, Sixshot shifted yet again, paired weapons at the ready as he lifted his gaze to where Bruticus handled Guiltor as if no more than a doll. He chuckled shortly, glowing optics expectant. The sixchanger wasn't even annoyed that he'd missed, this would promise to be interesting either way. Coincidentally, he wasn't going to be stupid about it, keeping a decent distance now that the Constructicon was going to try to execute...whatever it was he'd been planning all along. Sixshot reverts with a swift series of twists into a formidable robot. My Little Pony! Galaxy has too much sparks and managed to have the hood of his car mode catch on fire. Needless to say, the little Battlecharger tries to move closer to Guiltor and light him on fire as he burns himself. "Heh. Hehe. Fire! Fire! Fire! Firefirefirefirefirefirefirefire!" Dreadwind watches from his slumped seat on the ground as it now appears that even his enemies are ignoring him, "As i thought, barely a sparking circuit in that cranium, no wonder my head hurts so much, it's the stress of having to talk down to those that simply can't comprehend the soul crushing enormity of it all. Oh you'll find out soon enough Guiltor though i doubt any of us will be here to benefit from it, far too rushed, too little time, would have been better if i'd just sat in command and watched, nobody would have cared anyway." My Little Pony! Galaxy trots along in the TP. "Oh, Michael Bay put me here for a scene!" Scrapper very nearly freezes as he hears Guiltor's voice mentioning his name. He can't see the titanic Quintesson warrior, what with him being buried head first in the maintenance hatch, but he can sense him... he can -imagine- him there. Fighting down his fear, Scrapper has two words in reply to Guiltor's question. "Now, Sunder!" Sunder is at the controls, and as soon as Scrapper orders it, he throws the switch. "Done!" he calls out. Unicron only knows whether this is going to work. Compile nods as he hears the 'Throw the Switch' remark from Scrapper, followed by the 'Done' from Sunder. Therefore, Compile flies back towards the shuttle, transforming into his tape more, and flying into the tape deck and thinks, . o 0 (I hope this works) and a few things are heard clicking.... Tick.. Tick... Tick... Followed by the sound the Falcon makes at the time with Han needs it to work as Leia and Chewie looks at each otehr and than at Han. You knwo that one moment, when Han says those oh so famous words. "Not far. Not far." is heard form Compile, followed by "It's not my fault...." The net thing that happens is, there is a sudden flash as their is a sudden blast of blue white light as the EMP Blast goes off.... "NRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Guiltor screams as the EMP blast surges through him. His body sizzles and sparks, jerking uncontrollably. "You cannot capture me, fools! I am immortal! I am unkillable! I am the future ruler of Cyber--GAAAAGHHH!!" His fingers claw against Bruticus's hands for a few moments, his body fighting hard to stay up and active, but the EMP blast was too strong. Soon, Guiltor slumps over, quite unconscious. And amazingly, not dead this time! Compile just has to blink in his tape mode. "It worked," he says to himself... Dreadwind sighs heavily, no not in relief but in despair, he really thought that if the device had malfunctioned his suffering might finally be over at long last, but no. For once the technical skills of the Decepticons has shone through and spared him, he utters a single word, "Typical." Bruticus keeps standing there holding Guiltor and waiting for further instructions. Sunder huffs softly, and he peers down from his perch at the fallen abomination. "Do you want me to try to determine if there is any sort of device or signal out of the ordinary?" he asks Scrapper. "Perhaps I can help identify the means by which this monstrosity keeps returning." Compile pops out of the deck, as he TFs and looks... "Ok Scrapper, he is stunned and down, while none of us got effected. "I so want to see what the hell makes him tick," he adds as he thinsk to himself. . o 0 (I so glad that actually worked....) Scrapper struggles to dislodge himself from the maintenance hatch as he hears Sunder throw the switch. He doesn't hear anything for what feels like an eternity. Compile's voice sounds tiny compared to the tension of Guiltor nearby and the weapon having failed. But just as Scrapper manages to crawl back out, the EM blast goes off, and Guiltor is slammed. Scrapper sits on the radio tower platform, shielding his optics from the brilliant blue light. Guiltor struggles, but is ultimately overcome. Giving a deep mechanical sigh of relief, Scrapper stumbles back up to his feet, nodding to Sunder in a dumbfounded manner. "Y-yes, search him for any signaling devices. Then get him to the brig immediately and set up as many jamming fields as Soundwave can spare." From the radio tower, Scrapper shoots Compile a look over by the Conquest. "And then, yes, we find out what makes him tick." What was once fright has turned into a menacing determination. Bruticus booms, "WHERE DO YOU WANT THIS?" He follows Scrapper with Guiltor held at arm's length in his fist like a bunch of flowers. Scrapper looks up at the looming Combaticon Supreme. Bruticus is taller than even the radio tower itself. "The brig!" Scrapper shouts again. Sunder can do his checking there if need be. Guiltor shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Bruticus strides ponderously away to the brig with Guiltor in hand. Compile nods, "Yea, brig his candy aft... as hard as you like Bruticus..." he adds. Guiltor is, sure enough, out like a light. An EVIL light. Dreadwind struggles to his feet, which looks all the more disturbing seeing as his head lolls from side to side, a lot more than normal. He stomps past Scrapper on his way to medical to get his head on straight, literally, complaining all the while, "Of course you know that the Quintessons will have put a deadman's switch inside him most likely with a delayed timer to ensure he takes out as many medical staff as possible when we try to dissect him."